Priority: New Year's
by Shadow Gale
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard await an exciting New Year's Celebration.


"It's cold out here Kaidan." Shepard whined as Kaidan guided her by her out onto their back porch.

"It'll be worth it trust be. It's a beautiful view." He pulled her out to the edge of the balcony. A chilling breeze blew across English Bay causing Shepard to shrink into her winter coat. Despite the cold it was and incredibly clear night. A brilliant moon shined bright against the crystal waters of English Bay and illuminated the city far on the other side of the water.

"Well, you've never been wrong about views." She grumbled. "You know we can watch from inside right? Where its warm."

"That's not the same as experiencing it." Kaidan said shaking his head.

"I hope you don't tell David that when he asks why we didn't wake him up."

Together they looked back inside through the glass doors at the small toddler curled up on the couch. The boy had been very livid about staying up to watch the New Year's fireworks. Sadly, the poor child barley made it passed ten o'clock before succumbing to sleep.

"He needs his rest." Kaidan replied. There was a warmness in his voice that made Shepard's heart swell.

"Yeah, but I don't think either of us had the heart to wake him." She said happily gazing at her baby boy.

"We'll set off some fireworks tomorrow night to make up for it." Kaidan said smiling as he turned back to face his wife. "I bought some just in case he wouldn't be able to see them."

"There's why I married you. You always think of everything." Shepard leaned forward placing a light kiss on his lips. A strong shiver suddenly shook through Shepard's body.

"Don't worry, we can go back inside in a minute." Kaidan said pulling her into a side hug as they turned back to face the water. Kaidan raised out his arm and the familiar orange glow of his omnitool appeared as the device came alive. There was a timer displayed in the air that continued counting down. Both Kaidan and Shepard watched the numbers as they shrunk into single digits. "Five." Kaidan muttered before Shepard joined in.

"Four. Three. Two. One."

There was a moment of silence before a sudden _pop_ could be heard in the distance. Then there were hundreds of pops all sounding at once. In an instant, an enormous explosion of color filled the night sky. Booms sounded nonstop. Some of the lights burst outward, others spiraled in the air twisting like a spring, and some exploded like a magical curtain over the city. It was like millions of sparks were dancing over the city. The English Bay became a glittering rainbow as it reflected the sky.

Kaidan was watching Shepard's face as she looked in awe at the city of color before her. She brought her hands together over her mouth.

"Kaidan look at..." She turned to him to see him gazing at her with admiration. Under the lightshow, she noticed his skin was changing color: blue, green, red, gold, purple, and blue again. Shepard moved closer to him as she started to giggle.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss muffling her laughter. He placed his firm hands on her hips, steadying her as she shivered again. Her hands traveled up his body to his neck eventually finding their way tangled into his hair. She pulled him closer deepening their kiss.

They finally pulled apart only when air was necessary. Bringing their forehead together and held each other while they caught their breaths. The fireworks continued around them. After several moments, Shepard moved back.

"So, has it been a good year?" Shepard asked eagerly.

"Another year married to the woman I love and with the most amazing little boy in the galaxy?" He let out a breathless laugh. "The best." Kaidan leaned in planting another kiss on his wife's lips.

Pulling back Shepard smiled up at him. "That makes me so happy." She said. "But…" she looked to her feet for a moment trying to find the words.

Kaidan's expression grew serious. His eyes fixed on her intensely. "But what?...Shepard?" His voice wavered when he said her name.

She looked back up at him wide eyed and realized she was scaring him. Shepard moved closer to him. Placing her hands on either side of his face, the smile returned to her face. "It might not just be the three of us anymore…."

The fireworks in the distance went silent in Kaidan's world. He looked at her for a moment studying her expression as he deciphered her meaning. Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face and he was laughing. Kaidan pulled Shepard into a tight embrace. The fluff of her coat tickling his face as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Happy New Year, Kaidan." She murmured as beautiful eruptions of color continued sounding

His voice was muffled but she still heard his "Happy New Year Shepard."


End file.
